poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip
Tino's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip is the 6th Weekenders/Alvin and the Chipmunks crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It is sequel to ''Tino's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked''. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, along with the Chipettes - Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, set up a surprise birthday bash for Dave that also serves as a good-luck party for the Chipettes, who are scheduled to be guest judges on American Idol. Alvin invites and hires many people and celebrities to the dismay of Simon before Dave returns home in dissatisfaction. Nevertheless, Dave agrees to take them to mini-golf, and meet Samantha, the woman he has been dating for the past few months. While the Chipmunks like Samantha, her son Miles is a bully who physically abuses the trio. Later, the Chipmunks find an engagement ring in a bag Dave brought home and believe that he is going to propose to Samantha. They try to steal the ring, but are unsuccessful. Dave has to produce a record for rising pop artist Ashley Grey in Miami, and decides to bring Samantha along with him. The Chipmunks and Miles are staying together, but they agree to head to Miami to sabotage the proposal. The Chipmunks drug three squirrels and dress them up in their clothes to fool their hard-of-seeing neighbor Ms. Price, who was asked to look after them. The Chipmunks travel on a plane, but Theodore lets out a monkey, which then lets out several animals which cause an emergency landing and bring the ire of unscrupulous Air Marshal James Suggs, who resents the Chipmunks because Suggs' girlfriend left him just for being so into them at the time. As a result, they are put on the No Fly List. The Chipmunks head to a bar and perform, but this is interrupted by Suggs, and they cause a bar brawl as a diversion. They jump into a cab sitting outside. After the cab driver learns that they cannot pay him, he kicks the four out of the cab. The Chipmunks and Miles rest, and he reveals that his dad left him when he was five years old. They raise money to take a bus to New Orleans, and sing "Uptown Funk" at the Mardi Gras parade, which gets the attention of Dave when it is broadcast on live television and allows for the Chipmunks to cause Suggs, who has followed them to New Orleans, to get drunk on moonshine. Dave and Samantha meet Miles and the Chipmunks at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport and proceed to take them to Miami. The chipmunks and Miles are in trouble and punished. Because the Chipmunks are now on the No Fly List, Dave has to drive the boys over. When they get there, Alvin reveals that he stole the ring from the container, thus ruining the proposal. However, Miles had bonded with the Chipmunks and was upset that they were celebrating over this. He crosses the street with his headphones on and is almost hit by a car, but the Chipmunks swing Theodore and push Miles out of the way, saving his life. They agree to give the ring back. During the dinner, Suggs catches up with the Chipmunks, but they trap him in an elevator. Miles and the Chipmunks return the ring to Dave, who reveals he never intended to propose to Samantha for the time being, and the ring belonged to his friend Barry, who is proposing to his girlfriend, Alice, who is displeased to find a breath mint inside the container. Dave is very disappointed in the Chipmunks, so they try to make it up to him by singing a new song to him at the launch party with the help of the Chipettes, Ashley and Miles. They also return the ring to Barry, who reattempts his proposal to Alice, and this time, Alice accepts. Having forgiven them, Dave returns home with the Chipmunks and takes them to a courthouse, where he officially adopts them. Dave says that nothing could ruin his day, but after he returns home, he sees that the squirrels had destroyed everything. He then screams "Alvin!". In a mid-credits scene, Suggs has escaped the elevator and decides to relax by the pool. Since he refuses to move, two security guards carry him out of the hotel. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Human Mane 5, Olive Doyle, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, The Dazzlings, The Trix, Megan, Dr. Facilier, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket (Attila and Hun, Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films